<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Real People Do by creatopotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083707">Like Real People Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatopotato/pseuds/creatopotato'>creatopotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Long Awaited Reunion, F/F, Magic, galpals, squinting at continuity because why not, vox machina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatopotato/pseuds/creatopotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other, but some things between them haven’t changed at all. </p><p>A little bit of Kima/Allura to get us through isolation ;D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kima/Allura Vysoren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure- the first draft of this was completed several weeks ago, on a desperate airplane home, after at least three cans of gin and tonic. </p><p>I promise it has been edited since.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Real People Do</p><p>This isn’t going to be easy, Kima knows that. </p><p>It had felt so easy, all those years ago, when they had begun. Sure, there were a lot of things that were different between her and Allura, they were surrounded by seemingly endless difficulties - but they had been in love. So completely in love, that it had felt like nothing else mattered. </p><p>“Do you want a cup of tea?” </p><p>Allura’s voice startles her from her thoughts. Kima hadn’t noticed her entering the room. After they’d bade her travel companions farewell, Allura had invited her over, but then disappeared almost immediately once they’d arrived at her house, leaving Kima in this beautifully decorated lounge area, where she felt desperately out of place amongst the detailed tapestries and fine sculptures. </p><p>“Sure, yes.” Kima tries for a reassuring smile. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I remember how you like it!” Allura stops short after saying this, as if she wants to say something else, but had decided against it. As she turns on the spot and leaves the room again, Kima can’t help but chuckle softly. </p><p>Allura, always the clever one, strong and commanding. There was nothing more adorable than Allura when she’s flustered. Knowing that she was one of the people who could fluster Allura sends Kima’s stomach into thoroughly unhelpful backflips, and she fidgets with the lower edge of her tunic, missing the sturdy heft of her battle axe, whose weight in her hands would usually distract reassure her, even in the most trying of times. </p><p>She’d left her armour and weapons in the antechamber from the entrance hall, not wanting to cart them around, not when Allura often had experiments running in all corners of her house. But after surviving for so long in the protective metal, with nothing but her axe for company, Kima felt rather naked without them now. </p><p>It had been easier back at the council. In that moment, everything else had been swept aside, what had happened and the things that had been said, all of it forgotten with the pure bliss of seeing her standing there. </p><p>It was this part, in the quiet of their privacy, seemed so much more complicated.</p><p>“Here we go,” Allura walked back in with a tray, carrying two cups of hot tea, and as she handed one to Kima, she saw a slice of lemon floating in the cup. </p><p>“You did remember,” Kima smiles warmly, “Not that I didn’t think you would.” </p><p>Allura sits down on the armchair beside her, just out of reach.</p><p>“Of course I remembered. I remember everything about-” She pauses, again, delicately considering her words, before continuing, a little bolder, “I remember everything about you, Kima. You are important to me, so I remember it all.”</p><p>Kima doesn’t have a response to that, so opts to sip her tea, which is too hot and burns her tongue, but she says nothing. </p><p>After a moment’s pause, it’s Allura who speaks up again. </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re alive.” She says, quieter, as if she’s not sure that Kima should hear it. “I had to convince myself that you weren’t gone forever, even though I knew that could be true, I just couldn’t bear the thought. You know, I couldn’t even remember what it was I’d said to you, the last time we spoke.”</p><p>“And you remember everything!” Kima interjected, with a coy tone. </p><p>“And I remember everything.” Allura echoed, “But I found it so hard to see you go, even after all this time, that I don’t think I even said anything out of the ordinary. I don’t even think I said goodbye. So, for me, there was no question of you not coming back. I couldn’t let that be the last time.” </p><p>Allura takes a sip of her tea, apparently unphased by the heat. She watches Kima intently, who is gazing back at her in return, her mind reeling. She’s thought of this moment for so long, dreamed of it as a far-off possibility to keep her hopeful during those long months underground, and pondered on it even more intently on the road home. </p><p>“I’m really glad I’m alive, too.” Kima lets out a harsh laugh, before soberly continuing, “I had considered my death, down there, Ally, I had to. I wasn’t going to stay locked up down there forever. If it came to it, I was going to get out or kill those bastards trying to.” There’s a sharp intake of breath from Allura at that, but she goes on, “I didn’t have much time to think. I was… exhausted. Mentally and physically, they wore me out. But there was snatches of time, moments when I was alone, I-.” </p><p>Her gaze had wandered to her cup, staring at the slice of yellow, bobbing about on the surface. She’d been teased about her preference enough times by the same woman who always made sure there were fresh lemons in her home. She looks up to Allura again, to those brilliant blue eyes fixed on her, and under her gaze, finds the words. </p><p>“I prayed. I spoke to my Lord, I asked him for guidance. He told me to be strong, to not give up hope.” She took another sip of her tea, her mouth suddenly incredibly dry. </p><p>“And, I thought of you.”</p><p>At this, Kima couldn’t help smile. Back then, she’d have given anything to be where she was right now, sitting opposite Allura, in relative safety, even if only for this moment. “Wherever my mind would slip, however they’d torment it, when I found myself again, I’d be thinking of you. I would lose myself in memories of us, in plans for what I’d do when I saw you again, if-“</p><p>This isn’t what she’d wanted to say. Kima knows that she is rambling, but now that she has started, she cannot find it within herself to stop. She tries again. </p><p>“We were so young Ally, it felt like we were unstoppable. Whatever was happening to me, when they tried to hurt me, I knew I always could go back to how it felt, how it was then. Every door was open to us, and that was amazing, but it was more than that. When the day was done, I knew I could find myself back here, back home, with you. No matter what happened, it would always be okay, because it would end with you. Because I had you. </p><p>She sets the saucer down on the table in front of her and abruptly gets to her feet, rushing her hands through her short hair, biting her lip. Allura is transfixed on her, the teacup and saucer still in her hand, lips slightly parted, not saying a word. </p><p>“I know why we ended things. You didn’t blame me, but you could have, you should have.” At this, Allura makes like she is about to say something, so Kima rapidly continues, cutting her off. “I thought it was all about a great calling, about achievements that could be measured in history, you know? Like that’s what was the most important thing. But, well, when I look back on the things I did, after we- after us- ah fuck.” </p><p>Allura sets down her saucer. </p><p>“I think I know what you mean.” She says carefully, as if not wanting to upset Kima, who feels fairly breakable already. “Remember, it was not a once sided decision, I thought it was for the best too, for both of us.” </p><p>Kima takes a step forwards, she’s only a little taller than Allura like this. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not good at this- talking things isn’t easy for me. But I want to try, I need to.” Allura nods, and motions her to continue, but stays leaning forwards in her seat, fingers skirting the table’s edge. Kima has to draw her eyes away from their long elegance, she wants to focus. She has so many things to say. </p><p>“It’s just that-” </p><p>Kima bites her lower lip, cursing her sudden loss of words, and wondering if Allura’s hair still feels as soft as it used to. It’s grown longer still, since she’s been away. </p><p>No, focus. </p><p>“I just think, maybe-“ </p><p>Allura is patient. She is kind, she’s not pressing, not questioning, but paused in her seat, leaving Kima the space to say what she wants to say. She looks almost completely composed, except for the slight flush of pink across the top of her cheekbones, and the quickened breaths that Kima can see in her chest rising and falling rapidly against the strained blue satin of her neckline. </p><p>Allura is so entirely beautiful, sitting there, waiting for her. </p><p>Kima exhales, loudly. </p><p>“Oh fuck this. I can’t talk for shit.” </p><p>She watches Allura’s eyes widen at this, but before she has time to consider what that means, to question her choice, Kima is surging forwards, tilting her face as she presses her lips against Allura’s, the memory of their many kisses sliding away as the real taste meets her lips, the soft sweetness of Allura beneath her. Allura, beautiful Allura, who is kissing her back immediately, humming beneath her mouth, lifting one hand to cup the back of her neck, another taking firm hold of her waist and pulling her closer. </p><p>Kima moans softly, the feeling of Allura’s hands on her setting fire to her skin where they rest, and Allura takes advantage of this, deepening the kiss as Kima presses her palm against Allura’s chest, her other hand balancing on the back of the armchair. She loses herself in their embrace- in the way she can feel the noises Allura is making, the way her hand tightens on Kima’s waist, in the deep yearning that she’d learnt to ignore, which has woken and settling in a warm pool, deep in her stomach. The heady sensation of just kissing Allura is almost too much to bear. </p><p>For a moment, Kima pulls away, resting her forehead against Allura’s, feeling the hot air between them, her own racing heart thumping in her chest, watching Allura’s eyelids flutter. </p><p>“We should still talk, you know. I have a lot of things I want to say to you.” </p><p>Allura smiles, beautifully, brilliantly. </p><p>“We will talk. I have many things to tell you too. But we have time. And I’ve missed you.” </p><p>She leans forward pressing a soft kiss into the corner of Kima’s lips, resting there a moment. Kima tangles her hands into the thick braids of golden hair, tangling her fingers between the strands, breathing in the smell of Allura beneath her. It’s heavenly. </p><p>“Oh Ally, I’ve missed you so much.” </p><p>Allura hums in response, then behinds to move her lips along Kima’s cheek, pressing kisses with ever growing steadiness, as Kima lets her face fall into Allura’s, closing her eyes against her impossibly warm skin, and letting out a hiss between her teeth, as Allura fixes her lips to a spot beneath her ear, and sucks. </p><p>“Gods, Ally.” </p><p>She doesn’t say anything relatively coherent after that, Allura’s tongue continues to tease and explore its way down the side of Kima’s neck. It’s like magic, as she pressed against the muscles she finds there, Kima finds herself losing control of her legs, which buckle beneath her, sending her toppling into Allura’s lap. This doesn’t stop Allura, who takes wraps her arms around Kima, pressing her fingertips into her spine and moving her mouth downwards to target her collarbones, exposed by the open neck of her tunic. </p><p>Kima, no longer needing to focus on standing, moves her hands to the back of Allura’s dress, trying to untangle the knots of ribbons they find there, but finds her fingers haplessly disobedient, as whatever Allura is doing with her tongue sends ripples of pleasure through her body, fogging her mind, whitening her vision, so she almost doesn’t realise her foot has collided with anything until she hears the loud crack of something crashing onto the floor. </p><p>Allura and Kima spring apart, so violently that Kima herself almost goes tumbling backwards off the chair, saved only by Allura’s quick grasp at her waist. The teacup is not so lucky, and it lies shattered into several pieces on the floor, a pool of dark fluid quickly spreading. </p><p>“Shit!” Kima jumps to her feet, avoiding the mess, “I’ll just-“</p><p>The liquid disappears with a wave of Allura’s hand, and the teacup is reformed with another. As she bends down to pick it up and place it back on the table, her eyes barely leave Kima’s, burning with intensity that Kima hasn’t seen for years. </p><p>“You’ve gotten better,” Kima mutters, “Damn, wordless magic suits you.” </p><p>Allura chuckles as she steps forwards, wrapping her arms around Kima, and she wonders at how she feels the reverberations of the laughter in her own chest, marvelling at the soft weight of their bodies pressed together, the immense heat. </p><p>Still watching her attentively, Allura asks, “Trust me?” </p><p>For Kima, that is not even a question. </p><p>“Always.” </p><p>Allura grins. There’s a crack around them, and a flash of bright purple energy, and with Allura’s arms wound firmly around her shoulders and waist, Kima inhales sharply as the room they were in disappears, and almost as quickly a new room appears. It’s spacious, and she makes out three enormous arching windows at one end, with a beautiful view over the city, and a similarly enormous looking four poster bed, facing the windows, before Allura leans in again, opening her mouth against Kima’s, warm and hungry. </p><p>Kima lets her eyes slide closed as Allura kisses her deeply, ravenously. There is nothing but Allura, her soft lips and delicious mouth, breathing in the scent of her, her hands grasping at the ends of Kima’s tunic. Where they stand, pressed close, there is so much heat between them, Kima can barely stand it. She’s waited so long to be here, to be close to Allura, how can they still be separated by something as pointless as layers of clothing?</p><p>Stepping back to a soft whine of protest from Allura, Kima allows herself a gluttonous moment to let her fingertips run gently over her now thoroughly flushed cheeks, before grabbing onto the ends of tunic and pulling it off in one rapid motion. </p><p>Allura breath catches as she stops in her tracks, and then her mouth falling open. </p><p>Ah. Kima had forgotten about the scars. </p><p>They hadn’t been overly concerned with damaging her, killing her had been the only thing off bounds. What they lacked in conversational skills, her captors had more than made up for with creative new ways to cause her harm. Most of her wounds had healed over by now, but there were many that had left their mark. </p><p>She has no need to cover up. Kima is a warrior, her body is a canvas of her survival. She’s never been embarrassed or ashamed of how she looks. She just forgets about them sometimes. </p><p>Allura takes a step forwards, her hand reaching forwards. </p><p>“Can I?” </p><p>Kima swallows, and nods. This is not the first time Allura has seen her scars, touched them. Allura, whose skin is soft as gossamer everyplace Kima has chosen to explore.  </p><p>Allura lets her fingers run down Kima’s upper arm first, smiling softly at her, before her expression sours, lips pursing as her fingers trace a long, roping white scar that runs from beneath her ribs across her belly, finishing at the opposite hipbone. Kima tries to stay still, she’s traced the scars enough times with her own hands, but they feel so much more alien under Allura’s gentle touch. </p><p>“Do they hurt?” </p><p>“No, not much. Not now.” Kima rests her own hand on Allura’s shoulder, squeezing the muscle she finds there. </p><p>“Are they dead?” Allura brings her hand around to Kima’s back, feeling what Kima knows to be a lattice of long, angry burns that haven’t faded yet. “The ones who did this to you?”</p><p>Kima nods, pressing a kiss onto Allura’s chin.</p><p>“Yes, all of them. I made sure of that.” </p><p>Allura huffs. “Pity.” </p><p>Kima frowns and steps back a little, so she can look at her. Allura’s eyes are blazing. </p><p>“I would not deny you the pleasure of ending their miserable lives yourself. I’m just sorry that I couldn’t be there to make it as painful as possible.” Allura flattens her palms against Kima’s stomach, and the muscles tense involuntarily. Kima watches Allura’s eyes turn dark again, and grins. </p><p>“Well, I’ll just have to try find something else for you to work on then.” Kima grins, and reaches forwards, grabbing Allura beneath her thighs and lifting her upwards, until her legs can wrap around Kima’s waist and their lips are joined once more. With no small amount of luck, Kima manages to navigate her way over to the bed between highly distracting kisses, and as her shins hit the edge of the frame, she bends, carefully laying Allura down on the sheets. </p><p>She’s a glorious mess. Her braids are half-untangled, her face is flushed, and the pink tinge is creeping down her neck and across her chest, making Kima desperately curious to see just how far down the blush goes. Her limbs are splayed limply across the soft mattress, but her expression is fixed and determined, and Kima notes this and promptly clambers up onto the bed herself, kneeling either side of Allura’s thighs, her hands either side of her face. She swoops down, and presses a quick kiss onto Allura’s forehead, who promptly turns her face up for more. </p><p>“This is okay, yeah?” Kima suddenly asks, remembering all the things she’d promised herself about talking properly first and establishing boundaries, all of which have been thoroughly ignored. </p><p>“Yes.” Allura rolls her eyes, and stretches up to kiss Kima back, “This is very okay. This is supremely okay, unless you’re planning on stopping now, which would be slightly less ok.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Allura seems to realise what she’s said, and sits up a little more, almost colliding her head with Kima’s, concern crossing her face. </p><p>“I mean, if you want to stop, that’s absolutely fine. More than fine. No need to rush into anything on my behalf, I’m just glad that you’re al- oh!” </p><p>Kima stops her with a kiss. She can’t help herself. They’re a pair of fools between them, and Allura’s first few words were more than enough. She wants this, they both need this. </p><p>She kisses Allura until she stopped trying to talk, and stops giggling after that. She kisses Allura as her hands go back to doing delightful things like tangling in the short strands of Kima’s hair, and tracing along her back, pressing in at all the right spots to make Kima’s muscles melt. In between her hot breaths, Kima balances with one hand, the other making their way across Allura’s magnificent breasts, which she is determined to return to, and begins the near impossible task of undoing the laces at the front of her dress, now that the back ones are inaccessible. Allura for her part seems determined to do whatever she can to distract Kima from her task, finding that same place beside her ear that drives Kima wild, and lapping relentlessly. Kima’s hands are on the laces, but they seem unable to do anything productive, and she alternates between moans of frustration and longing, until Allura finally lets her head fall back with peals of laughter, and waves a hand. </p><p>And just like that, all their clothes are gone. </p><p>They fall silent, as Kima very suddenly feels her bare thighs pressed up against Allura’s, her chest resting on Allura’s breasts. </p><p>“I wanted to do that,” Is all Kima can manage. </p><p>“You were taking too long.” Allura counters. Kima moves her mouth down to press kisses into the warm curve of her breast, and latches onto her nipple with a swirl of her tongue, and Allura doesn’t have many clever things to say after that. </p><p>Her mouth fully occupied, her hands finding their way across the now exposed expanse of Allura’s beauty, Kima lowers down the rest of her body, until it’s resting hotly against Allura, so she can feel every shudder, every squirm. Relishing the sensation, she takes Allura’s other breast in hand and squeezes gently, enjoying the softness of her skin, and the way it makes Allura arch up against her even more. </p><p>Allura is losing control now, and this is certainly something about Allura, about being close to her, that Kima never got sick of. The lights around the room begin to flicker, the curtains that encompass the bed flutter in a non-existent breeze. There’s a loud bang as the window flings open behind them, but neither lover pays attention to it. Kima moves her hand down to dance across Allura’s belly, and her mouth follows not far behind, leaving wet kisses in a lazy trail to her hip, where she takes her time tasting her skin there, and feels a surge of warmth between her legs at the way Allura tightens her hands in her hair. </p><p>And it’s only too easy to move from there, to settle between Allura’s legs. It’s overwhelming, the smell sends her reeling as she presses in a few soft kisses, wrapping her hands beneath Allura’s thighs before tipping her head forward and tasting her properly. This, this she has missed. Allura’s thighs alternate between gripping her head and falling back, lax with pleasure. She’s more vocal than Kima remembers, and as Kima slides her tongue downwards, chasing the sweet taste she finds there, Allura’s hands move from her head to grab the sheets by the fistful.</p><p>“Kima, Kima.” And if there was anything more beautiful to heard than this, her name rising in a climbing series of calls. The wind around them is rustling more fiercely, and Kima’s pretty sure there’s small sparks coming from her hands, but none of that matters. All of Kima is focused now, moving one hand from where she’s gripping Allura and sliding it beneath where her tongue is moving earnestly, gently pressing in one finger, and then another. This is only met by more noises of approval from Allura, who begins to rock her hips up against Kima’s face. That’s almost enough to send Kima over the edge, she hadn’t even realised how wet she was until she presses her thighs together. Allura’s hand finds Kima’s hair, and presses her fair down gently, in time with her rocking hips. </p><p>They find a rhythm, and as Allura’s moans grow louder still, they rock together, faster and faster, until Allura has to move her hands back to the sheets, seizing them in her white-knuckled grasp, her hips cantering against Kima’s lips. </p><p>“Yes, yes!” Suddenly, she spasms, and begins to shudder, and Kima finds herself holding onto her thighs with intent determination as Allura rises about an inch off the bed as her muscles twitch and she arches back with a long, loud moan, her orgasm rippling through her in mid-air. She stays there for a long minute, as Kima continues to gently lap with her tongue, relishing the waves of muscles tightening and then relaxing around her fingers, and nuzzling in softly as Allura finally comes floating gently down to land again on the bed. </p><p>“Oh.” She exclaims, her hands finally open, the fingertips still sparking slightly. </p><p>“Oh?” Kima retorts, wiping her mouth on the sheets, and making her way back up to Allura’s face with a trail of kisses along the length of her body, now stretched out and boneless. The afternoon sun has found it’s way through the window, and in it’s warm rays, Allura is lit up like a goddess. Her eyes are closed, but her hands reach for Kima, and pull her close. </p><p>“Kima.” She whispers, and kisses her cheek weakly. “What was that.” </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Kima pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before settling in beside her, “Since when could you fly?”</p><p>Allura chuckles softly. “Like that? Since now- since today,” She adjusts her arm slightly, tucking Kima into her side. “Since you, I guess.”</p><p>“So, ah, this hasn’t happened with…” Kima regrets starting the sentence, and tries to avoid ending it, but Allura’s eyes snap open, observing her from under a half-lidded gaze. </p><p>“Anyone else?” Allura closes her eyes again, resting her head back, the column of her neck arching beautifully. “Don’t be silly. It was only ever you, for me.” </p><p>Kima blinks. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Allura chuckles again. She seems very amused by the whole thing. </p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” She says, pulling her closer again, so that Kima’s face is tucked under her chin, and she can feel every word she hears from Allura’s throat. “Are you telling me that there’s been others, since-“</p><p>“No!” Kima butts in, hastily, before taking In a deep breath full of Allura, “No. No one else, how could there be?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Allura hums happily, “It was never a question of if we were meant to be together, that part was inevitable.” </p><p>Kima agrees with her, and wants to believe her, but something makes her stop, makes her pull her head away a little. She looks down at Allura’s face, eyelids fluttering, stripes of sunshine filtering in across her fair skin, her lips curved in a languid smile. She looks so content, that Kima decides that she doesn’t want to ruin it with her worries. </p><p>She shouldn’t have bothered. </p><p>“Kima, my love,” Allura murmurs, “Stop thinking so loudly.”</p><p>“No magic.” Kima warns. They have had a longstanding agreement on the privacy of thoughts, from the early days of their friendship. Allura has never once broken that promise. </p><p>Allura nods. “No magic. But I don’t need magic to know that You’re wondering what’s different this time, why it won’t be the same as last time?” Her eyes open properly, and she sits up a little, angling her body over Kima at an entirely distracting angle. Gods, how could this woman be so beautiful. </p><p>“It won’t be the same as last time,” Allura continues, “Because it’s not last time, it’s this time.” </p><p>That makes no sense, and Kima says so out loud. “We’re still the same people, we have the same goals, the same drives. How do you know we won’t drift apart again?” There’s a slight wobble in her voice that gives away the depth of those fears, even if she doesn’t want it to be true. </p><p>Allura swoops down for another soft kiss, or three, before lifting her head again. </p><p>“The difference is that, now, I know what it’s like to not have you. And it’s terrible, and I’m never going to let that happen again. I’ll do whatever it takes, whatever difficulties we must endure, wherever you need me to go, I’ll do anything to make this work.” She licks her lips slowly, “And I have a feeling that you will too.” </p><p>Kima is nodding, furiously. “Yes, yes. Yes, of course. Anything.” </p><p>“Good, so that’s settled then.” Allura’s eyes are sparkling, and Kima can’t tell if it’s the remnants of whatever was happening before, or just how Allura looks to her- like magic. </p><p>Kima pulls Allura back down, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. They move with ease, legs locking into one another, hips pressed together. She’s missed this so much, Allura’s right. She’ll do anything to make sure they never lose this again. She presses small kisses into Allura’s hairline, presses her cheek against Allura’s, letting their heads fall gently against the pillow. </p><p>“Nap time?” She asks, laughing as Allura yawns widely.</p><p>“Oh no,” Allura’s face falls into a wicked grin, “I know we’ve got lots of time, but I’ve been waiting years for this, for you.” </p><p>With a sudden surge of strength, she flips Kima over, so she’s now looming over her, long strands of blonde hair falling in a curtain around their faces. Kima can’t help but smile back up at her, after so many years of dreaming of that face, and the way it looks in moments like these, in the intimacy of their space, she wants to take it all in. Allura’s smile grows even wider. </p><p>“Now it’s my turn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Might try do some more Vox Machina little stories if I get the time...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>